Unhinged Antisepticeye Reader Insert
by XxX Kanaire XxX
Summary: 'Oblivious', 'Careless', 'Insensitive', and 'Naïve.' Those four words describe one particular young woman perfectly. "How?" You may be asking. It all starts as one young man slowly spirals into insanity, as she stands back and watches. She learns quickly, though, that she should have paid more attention to her friend's stability when something unbelievable, and life changing happen
1. Warning

_Hello, one and all. My name's Kanaire, but for short, call me Kana.  
I have recently been introduced to the "alter egos," so to speak, of two of my favorite YouTubers, jacksepticeye and Markiplier.  
I decided to try and learn a bit more about their characters, and the best ways to do that were through YouTube and through fanfictions.  
Many of the fanfictions I've read have made quite a few mistakes, whether the story was too quickly-paced or the characters actions were completely wrong and weren't cohesive with their personalities.  
And so, as you can now see, I have decided to write my own fanfiction.  
The difference between my fanfiction and many you may have read thus far is that this fanfiction does not have a happy ending, and there will not be a romance.  
This will not be a lovey dovey romantic fanfiction, but instead, a tale of one falling into insanity, an infatuation, and death.  
If you would prefer to keep reading the love stories you might enjoy, and do not wish to witness how it might actually be to have caught the attention of a murderous psychopath, then please do not read this.  
This story will contain mature language and content, including bloodshed, gore, and possibly suggested rape, depending on how much time I have to write this story.  
I repeat: _  
**_This is NO love story._**  
 _If you can not or would prefer not to be subjected to the content within this story, please do not read. This is your final and only warning._  
 _If anyone has any questions, feel free to message me, do NOT ask them in the comments._


	2. Prologue

_Darkness. That's all that surrounds me. I shiver at the cold temperature of the room. I remember going to bed last night after I finished uploading my video, but I know I'm not at home anymore. I'm leaned up against a wall, and the floor is cold and hard. I feel something like a blindfold covering my eyes, and I try to reach up to pull the rough fabric off of my face, only to find that my hands are bound together behind me. All of the hairs on my body are on end now, and I begin to get scared and worried for my safety. "Where am I? Is someone there?" I call out, my voice echoing throughout the room. I'm met only with silence for the longest time. I make an attempt to get out of my bonds, only to freeze when I hear a door open, and footsteps entering the room. The blindfold is thin enough for me to see someone turn on a light switch, and a dim light fill the room. I can't make out who the person is, but from what I can see, they're a man, which worries me even more. The man walks towards me, before reaching around the back of my head and untying the blindfold. The fabric falls and..._

I awake with a start, sweating and cold. My heart is pounding in my chest from the night terror, and I'm gasping for breath. I reach my right hand up over my heart to feel the rapid beating. "What was that...?" I ask to myself, trying to calm my heartbeat and breathing. I take deep breaths, calming myself down. I look over to my dresser on the opposite side of the room where my alarm clock is located, my hand still resting over my heart. I look at the time, only to see that I've slept in rather late, it being a quarter after twelve in the afternoon. _This is the latest I've slept in, I'm sure. I guess I shouldn't stay up so late editing and uploading._ I think to myself. I sigh and swing my feet over the side of the bed once I had calmed down significantly. I'm still apprehensive about that dream, but I don't dwell on it. It was just a night terror, nothing more.

I get up and go to my dresser, pulling out a change of clothing, and head out of my small bedroom, and I stopped in the hallway to glance out of the window at the end, over the waters of the river leading to the Lough Ree. I moved to Ireland when my grandmother fell ill. I lived the closest to her, so I went to check on her and watch after her. Unfortunately, she passed away a few months ago, but I just haven't gotten around to moving back home. I've been renting a small apartment since I got here just over a year and a half ago. I might not want to leave. It's nice being able to look over the waters in the early morning when there aren't many people out on the streets. I stare out of the window for a few moments more, before I go to the bathroom to shower and get ready.

Once I finish showering and getting dressed, I go out to the small conjoined kitchen and dining room. The apartment is small, but it's cozy and I like that about it. It's not too spacious, but it's not crowded either. The only downside about it is the rent. _I'd be better off just buying a house and paying off a mortgage. Oh well... I don't have enough money to do that right now._ I think to myself as I grab something to eat.

I hadn't even managed to sit down to eat before my phone went off in the living room. I sigh again and set the bowl down before going to the half-wall that divides the kitchen and dining room from the living room. I reached over it for my cell phone that sat on the side table, charging. I answered it without bothering to check who it was, "Hello? Who is this?"

"Hi, it's Jack! Mark, Wade, and I are going to be recording a video, and we wanted to know if you wanted to join us?" A familiar male voice sounded through the speaker, and I smiled a little bit. I'd met Jack through Mark a few years back in a game, and then a year later, I met him face to face. When I moved here to Athlone, he helped me navigate the roads and area as well, and he's been an awesome friend; really helpful.

"When? I just woke up a little bit ago, and I haven't even eaten yet." I asked him in return. We discussed it for a while, before agreeing to hold off a little bit on recording the video so I could eat. We talked about random things, like what games we wanted to play and whether or not they would do good on our channels, after that while I ate. When I finished, I hung up, letting him know that I would log into the game after I took care of my dish. Something seems a tad bit off with Jack today. I'm positive it's nothing to worry about, he's probably just tired or starting to come down with a cold and he's not quite feeling like himself. I shrug it off and take care of my dirty dishes, then I go to my computer and log in to join the other three in their game.

We were all playing a game in gmod for a good few hours. We all got some pretty good footage for our channels, and we all shared quite a few good laughs. Right afterward, I took the footage and began editing. Despite this, I could still tell that something was off about Jack. The way he was acting, it didn't seem like the usual him, almost like he was forcing out an act. That wasn't even mentioning the times where he made some rather dark and disturbing comments. Granted it wasn't uncommon some of the time, but that was only when playing the more violent games, like Murder. It surprised me, and I think Mark picked up on it as well.

I try to shrug it off this time, but it's really bugging me. I could hardly finish editing the majority of the footage I could in one night. When I finally finish it, it's almost as late as it was last night when I finished. I decided to upload the video in the morning, and I went to bed.

 **What I didn't know, was that I wouldn't be able to do so in the morning, and even that was the least of my worries.**

* * *

 _Note: I will go back and forth between the names Jack and Seán, depending on the situation. If it reads Jack, it's a lighter situation, if it reads Seán instead, it will be a heavier, more serious situation. You'll figure it out as the story goes on._


	3. Chapter One

I awoke in a cold room, and although I could have sworn I had opened my eyes, all I saw was black. This whole situation seemed so familiar, but why? I went to rub my eyes, only to find that my hands were... bound...? _Wait a minute... I'm in a cold room, I can't see, and my hands are bound... where did I see this before?_ I begin to panic, struggling against my bonds. "Hello?! Someone, help please!" I call out for someone, anyone to help. I feel the bonds around my wrists almost tighten around them as I struggle. It wasn't until I heard a door open, and footsteps enter the dark room that it hit me. The dream. _Was that dream actually warning me?_ I think to myself.

Everything happened just as the dream had foretold after that point. Every detail, from the figure turning the dim light on, up until the moment the figure reached around the back of my head to remove the blindfold. And just as in the dream, the fabric fell to the cold stone floor of the room, and I quickly shut my eyes and turned my head towards the floor out of reflex, needing to adjust even to the dim lighting of the room. As soon as I do that, I feel a strong hand immediately latch onto my chin and tilt my head upward again. " _Look at me!_ " The man spoke harshly.

 _That voice..._ I'm dazed, trying to process exactly what I'd heard. In the few seconds after the man had spoken, he grew impatient quickly and squeezed my jaw and chin in his hand, enough to be painful. My eyes flashed open at the pain, and it took a moment for me to adjust and process who was before me, and even then, I didn't want to believe it. "Jack...? W-where are we...? Why am I tied up? Is this some kind of cruel prank you set up?" I ask, trying to figure out why he was acting this way. Something really was wrong...

A cold, cruel smile curled up on his features, and he didn't respond. This was not the guy I'd met years ago, not the guy that had helped me out when I moved to Ireland. Something was beyond wrong. He was... different... not just in his actions, but in his appearance too. His eyes weren't as bright a blue as they used to be, in fact, they weren't really _blue_ anymore. They seemed to be tinted green, almost like that of his hair. His eyes were just as cold as his smile. There was no sign of the cheerful and sweet guy she knew well. Whatever had happened to him, he might as well have been a completely different person.

"Where's the fucking camera? Seán, you're scaring me, stop fucking around and untie me." I demand, a feeling of uneasiness spreading through every inch of my body. He releases his grip on my jaw and stands up from his kneeling position. Once he had stood, he looked me over and a feeling of panic swept through me once again. He wasn't laughing, he wasn't doing anything. Normally by now, he'd see that I was terrified, and assure me that it really had just been some prank.

"There's no camera. This isn't some dumb prank. You and I both know that if it was, I would have let you go by now." Those words sounded so cold. This wasn't Seán. Not the one I knew at least. I just stared at him, not sure what it was he wanted to accomplish by kidnapping and tying me up. I didn't know what to say, and if I had, he would have given me no time as he went on to explain it, clearly noticing that I wasn't understanding his motives. "I'm not going to let you go. I've waited so long for you to notice, and you didn't. Now you're mine, and you're not leaving."

"What the hell are you talking about? Notice what? Why are you doing this?" I demand immediately. "Untie me right now Seán! You're taking this too far you asshole, and you're really freaking me out! Enough is enough!" I glare at him, whatever it is he's trying to do is really pissing me off, and apparently, from his change in expression, I just pissed him off too. _Oh shit... He really is being serious..._ I think quietly, immediately regretting what I'd just said.

In response to what I'd just said, he paused for a moment, his hand clenched into a fist and he crouched before reaching forward and gripping my neck, his thumb pressing into my throat, making it harder for me to breath. As he spoke, his thumb gradually pressed down harder and harder, and I begin to panic and try and back away from the suffocating, tight grip on my throat, only to get a reminder that my back is already to a wall. "The only reason I'm not hitting you is because I don't want to ruin that pretty little face of yours. Now, I suggest you be quiet unless you're spoken to from now on, you've got quite the tongue, and I don't think you want to loose it. Do you?"

I try to shake my head 'no', barely able to do that. He releases his grip on my throat and I gasp for breath, coughing. I shake my head fully, as an answer. I sorely murmur to myself, my voice sounding scratchy and pained as I speak, "What the hell happened to you...? Did _I_ cause this...?" His lips curl up to form yet another devilish grin, and I know that that is exactly what happened.

"Finally figured it out have you?" He let out a short, insane laugh. When he finishes his laugh, his face twisted into more of a sneer. "It's alright now. Now I can guarantee that you'll always be mine. But remember that anything that happens to you from this point on, you bring on yourself, so I suggest you learn to hold your tongue and not even so much as _think_ of escaping. I really don't want to have to scar such a pretty face." The speed at which his mood changed was almost as if someone had flipped a switch. "Maybe if you're good, I'll eventually untie you. But you have to prove you won't try and run."

At this point, I was smart enough to know that there was no chance of me just convincing him to let me go. But maybe, just maybe, someone would notice that I was gone, especially my fans. If I disappear for a while without a word, eventually someone's going to worry and might even mention it on Twitter or something. Knowing how fast word spreads on there, it won't take long before one of my friends or relatives notices and attempts to contact me. _Even then... that seems too good to be true. For someone who went through the whole process of kidnapping me, one would think Seán would be careful to cover up his tracks. He can be a goofball and careless sometimes, but he's no idiot._ I think quietly to myself.

"I guess you understand your situation now?" The male asked, that familiar face still sneering at my helplessness. I look to the ground in despair and solemnly nod. "Great, my point got across! I've got some videos to edit, but I'll be around again tonight with your dinner." He grabbed my chin again, jerking my head up. I made an attempt to turn my head away, only to have him jerk it back into place. "Don't go anywhere." He grinned once again. "As if you even could right now." With that, he brought his lips to mine for just a second before pulling away and standing up.

"Don't try anything while I'm gone." He said, turning and going across the room to the door, and leaving. I was left in the silence of the isolated room. He'd left the light on for me to see, but there wasn't much for me _to_ see. The room was almost empty. There appeared to be a small bed over in the corner, but from what I gathered, even then my hands would still be tied together. At least up until the point where I proved that I could left alone without being tied down.

I leaned back against the wall, my head falling forward to stare at the stone flooring. I felt so many emotions all at once. I was uneasy and confused about what had happened and how this whole thing had even started. I was mad for a short while, but when it became evident that this whole thing wasn't some kind of scheme or act, I became afraid more than anything. I still am afraid, but not as much as I am worried. Not even completely for my own health.

 **What has happened to Seán**


	4. Chapter Two

I don't know how long I've been in this room, but it felt almost like an eternity. The only thing I can hear is the sound of my own breathing. It's so quiet otherwise, almost a maddening silence. I haven't even been here more than a day and I already feel as if being locked up here is going to drive _me_ to insanity. _Insanity... Surely Seán didn't go insane? From what? What did I do? Should I ask when he returns? I don't want to die or upset him, but what would cause that?_ I begin to contemplate the worst thing that could happen, and I decide that it might be worth asking. _Maybe I can even help him realize what he's doing?_

I silently try and figure out how to bring it up when he returns. How many hours had it been? Surely he'd be back relatively soon. Normally I'd be able to tell based on whether I was hungry or not, but honestly, considering the fact that I had pretty much been abducted and I haven't eaten since last night, I am pretty damn hungry, so there went one way of telling what time it was. I shifted to try and get even a little more comfortable than I was, only to hiss in slight pain when the ropes around my wrists shifted. "Shit..." I groan quietly. The ropes stung as they dug into my skin, and I could already tell that if I wasn't careful, I'd end up giving myself severe rope burn. Being extremely careful of how much the rope rubbed against my skin, I was just barely able to shift around so that my side was to the wall and leaning against it. It was more comfortable than sitting there with my head just hanging forward or to the side.

I had taken to staring across at the wall directly in front of me, observing the little things about it. The small, barely noticeable cracks and indents; the things you don't normally notice unless you get really close and just stare at it. I could already tell I was going to be here for a long time, so what else was there to do until I either managed to snap him out of whatever was going on with him or until I gained enough of his trust to be able to be untied, and only God knew how long that would take. "Damn it all... Why did this happen? How is any of this _my_ fault?!" I think aloud, beginning to get frustrated. "How am I supposed to fix something, if I don't even know exactly what caused any of this to even happen?"  
I hadn't been sitting there contemplating it all for too long afterward when a loud _Click!_ ran through the room, making me jump. I hadn't even realized he'd locked the door behind him when he'd last left. I cast my gaze quickly to the door, turning my head slightly. Following the sound of the lock, the door opened and he walked through quickly. A brighter light leaked through the cracked door before he shut the door completely behind him. He was carrying a small bowl in one hand, locking the door again behind him. It was obvious he was taking extra precautions to make sure I didn't try and escape, and that meant that he most likely intended on untying at least long enough to be able to eat dinner on my own.  
"I brought your dinner. I can't have you starving to death on me." He spoke, and once again, his voice held a more ominous, darker tone to it. It just didn't sound like him at all in the slightest. "Now, can I trust you enough to let you eat on your own?" To this, I just looked to the ground with a sigh and nodded. I needed to figure out how to bring up my biggest question.  
"Yes, you can trust me to be able to at least _eat_ on my own."  
"Good." With that, the green-haired male set the bowl down carefully on the floor, revealing that it just had some soup in it, something simple. Frankly, though, it doesn't matter to me right now. Food is food, and I'm hungry. I just glance at it slightly impatiently, waiting for Seán to untie me. A moment later, he kneels down and I can feel him begin to undo the tight knots in the rope, and eventually I feel the rope go slack and fall from around my wrists, in which case, I immediately move my arms in front of me to examine the damage of the rope. I can see and feel that the rope has practically rubbed the skin raw, and it's painful to touch.  
I gently rub my wrists before I turn around to face the bowl. Seán had moved around to sit just behind the bowl, clearly to keep an eye on me. I reach for the bowl, picking it up, and I immediately begin to eat. It nearly burns my tongue, but I pay no attention to it. I'm quick to start eating the soup until eventually, I slow down, finally remembering what I wanted to ask him when he'd returned. I start simply by softly bringing up some of the things we'd all done in the past, whether it be conventions or just playing games together. I was hoping to get him in a relatively good mood, simply so he didn't get angry enough to want to hurt me, or worse, kill me.  
When I was positive that the situation wouldn't lead to anything _too_ bad, I took a chance. "Jack... What... What exactly have I done? What's wrong? Why did you find this necessary?" I ask him softly, and I look up to face him. The kind, bright blue eyes he once had stared back at her, now only held a dark, resentful look in the now-greener irises.  
His gaze seemed to soften, even if just a little bit, though he wore a displeased look on his face. "What did you do?" He repeated her question, giving an agitated sigh. He held his head with his hands, turning his face to the floor. He almost seemed to be having a small conflict going on within his own head after that. Eventually, he answered in almost a yell, unexpected anger lacing his accented voice, "Think about it! Think about how much we've been through! The fact that you only saw me as nothing more than a friend in all the years we've known each other, and you never even made an _attempt_ at noticing how _I_ might have felt! Every time you end up with someone else, it's painful enough to the point it's almost maddening! This was the only way I could make absolutely sure you wouldn't leave me!" He paused, lifting his face up again, anger and sadness showing within the green gaze.  
Those words made me flinch and I froze. I actually was the reason any of this happened. And looking back now on all the times he made slight suggestions in the past without me ever noticing, only gave me a distraught feeling.  
 **I am guilty. I caused all of this. I caused this madness when I hurt one of my closest friends. Do I deserve whatever happens to me now?**


	5. Chapter Three

_Your Perspective_

I couldn't bring myself to say anything for a long while. I just stared at him, shock, no doubt, was obvious based upon my reaction. He was right in everything he had said. I had never noticed, I hadn't even tried to notice it when surely he was more than obvious about it. _I'm such an idiot. I've made such a big mistake, and because of it, this whole thing happened in the first place! How am I ever gonna get him to forgive me? Do I even deserve to be forgiven at this point?_ I could only think to myself.

Eventually I spoke up, letting my gaze fall to the floor, my hair hiding my face in a thicket of tangles and knots. "Seán, Jack, I'm sorry. I really am. I'll admit that I never did notice, and I was too tied up with everything else in my life to even take the time to try and notice other things around me. I made such a big mistake, and I'm sorry you went through that..." I trailed off a bit before I eventually looked back up at him and said, "I'm sorry Jack. I am. But, this is going too far. If you had told me, I would have understood and maybe even felt the same, but this is too far. This isn't right. Please, let me go."

The Irishman sat back, watching my every move carefully and thoughtfully, any traces of his sudden burst of anger were completely gone by this point. Wiped away. It was almost like looking at a completely different person yet again. He watched me for a few more moments before eventually, he spoke, "Didn't I just tell you? This is the only way for me to make sure that you'll always be mine. How else am I supposed to make sure you don't ever leave me?" His tone was more annoyed now than it had been a few moments prior, though the anger and frustration was still present, just in a bit of an undertone compared to the rest of what he was saying.

"What gave you the idea that I was going to leave you? The fact that we're not in a relationship?" I eventually dared to ask. _Maybe I can get him to look at this logically, and he'll let me go? If I do it enough times at least. Please let him see reason!_ I thought to myself silently as I waited for his response.

"There wasn't any guarantee you would stay either. You moved here simply to be here with your grandmother while she sick, remember? How was I to know you wouldn't eventually move back home, after all, you have no reason to stay in Ireland now. For all I knew, you could have just been waiting to make up enough money to leave again. I couldn't let that happen. Otherwise, you might have never noticed ever."

I went silent. He had really thought this through, and he was actually a little right. There was no guarantee that she would have stayed. Yes, I enjoy living in Athlone, and I love looking out at the river from my apartment, but even if I wanted to stay, there is no guarantee that I would be able to. What if another family member got sick? Or what if I need to go home for other reasons? There are so many things to take into account, that I haven't even considered.

Eventually I broke the silence again and said, "Even if I needed to go, you'd have been the first to know, and you should have known that I would have missed being able to just hang out with you on normal days, things we weren't able to do when I didn't live here. You were and still are my best friend, so I'm just asking that you consider if any of this is worth getting into the trouble you will be in when someone figures out what happened to me."

He laughed a little when I said that, and it confused me for a moment. When he finished laughing, he looked me dead in the eye and said, "No one will find out what happened to you. Not if I can help it. I'm not letting you slip away from me now."


	6. Chapter Four

_Jack's Perspective_

It's been a few weeks since I've brought (Y/N) here. Since then, she seems to have finally understood her situation and hasn't even made an attempt to escape. Of course, I don't quite trust her enough to allow her to just wander around her room, let alone to be able to leave the room. Not yet. Maybe in a week or two, I'll figure something out for her to be able to walk around instead of sitting around all day. Right now I just need to figure out what I'm going to tell the guys next time. Mark and Wade have both already asked several times if I know where she went or if I'd been over to see if something happened to her. I highly doubt they'll continue believing that I have checked to see if she's alright. Knowing Mark, he might even come all the way here from L.A. just to make sure everything's fine.

I need to think of something to throw them off. If it gets too bad I may have to do something drastic; something I _really_ don't want to do. I sigh and lean back in my chair. I'm thinking all of this through as I'm editing one of the videos I recorded today. I've already been called once tonight by Wade. The only reason I'm even still awake right now is because I'm almost done editing. At this rate, I'm just waiting for a call from Mark or the others, and I'm surprised they haven't done so already. My eyes cast a glance to my cell phone that sits next to me on the desk before returning to the screen in front of me. I go through a few more things and edit them before saving it for the night.

With that done, I consider just heading to sleep for the night, but just as I start shutting my computer down my phone goes off, and I immediately know who it is and why they've called. I click the 'Shut Down' button before I grab my phone and answer it. I don't even have time to say 'hello' or anything before the caller immediately starts talking

"Hey Jack, it's Mark, are you sure everything's fine with (Y/N)? It's been weeks since she's talked to any of us or her family and she hasn't been posting any videos either. Her fans are coming to me about if I know what's up. Haven't you talked to her yet?"

I'm not surprised by who it is that's calling. Mark seems especially worried about her, which I can't say I'm thrilled about. I smirk a bit as he speaks, but I try not to give anything away in my tone when I respond, "Yeah. I keep telling you, she's talked to me a couple times. She's just going through some hard times right now, so she wants to be alone right now. Why she didn't at least let her fans know, I don't know either. I'll see if I can give her a call tomorrow if it'll make you feel better about it?"

"Will she answer you? The guys and I have been trying to get a hold of her that way ourselves, but she won't pick up. Could you visit her or something and let her know everybody's worried and she should at least let us know if something's going on?"

"I'm sure she'll answer, but if I need to I'll go over. I don't think I can tomorrow, though. If I can I will. Sound good?"

"I guess." The line goes quiet for a minute before Mark speaks again, "You know what, I'll be there myself. Don't go for a few days, maybe I can help her through whatever is going on if it's _that_ bad." I freeze at those words and my jaw clenches for a moment. "Jack? You still there?"

"Oh, yeah. I'm just a little tired and distracted, sorry. Anyway, if you absolutely need to, alright. I'll see you here then. Now, I'm gonna get to bed now. I've been editing for the past couple of hours."

"Oh! Shit, sorry. Yeah, I completely forgot how late it is for you. I guess I'll talk to you in a few days."

"Yep, bye."

With that, I hang up and I stare at the green of the phone for a moment in silence. That will be a problem. I can't let him figure out. Will I have to resort to _that_? I can't be caught, but I don't want to have to resort to _that_. I frown and I shake my head in agitation, "Fuck! To hell with it, I don't have any other option!" I curse loudly to myself.


	7. Chapter Five

_Your Perspective, Two Days Later, One Day Before Mark Arrives  
_

It's been almost two days since Seán's been back. I sit in the corner, just waiting for him to be back. I've been allowed to move a bit more, having a longer rope to move around with, but I'm still not to that point where he trusts me enough to let me move around without a "leash," per se. I tug on the rope a bit, feeling rather tired actually. I haven't been able to sleep really at all the past couple days. Something, I don't know what, has me feeling almost...sick. I don't understand why either. Something's tugging at the bottom of my stomach, and something definitely doesn't feel right. Despite being hungry, at this point I don't think I could even stomach anything.

Just as I begin to think on what might be wrong, I hear the door to my little room open and I snap my head quickly in the direction of the sound. I see Seán walk through the door and just by the quick pace he's walking in and his demeanor, I can tell something is wrong, and I don't even want to think about what he might do. I'm about to speak when I hear him say, "We've got somewhere to go." The tone he speaks in almost sounds normal, but I know better by this point to know that there's something else hidden in his words.

"What do you mean? Where are we going?" I ask him, a bit nervous and scared of the answer I might receive. I don't get an answer, he simply walks over and begins untying me. I can see only a grim, almost sad look on his face, which almost makes him look normal, just as his voice sounded normal. There really _**was** _ something severely wrong. There was no way the stubborn Irishmen was suddenly back to normal. Not after everything he'd already said and done.

I was sure it was more than obvious that I was worried and rather scared by this sudden change, yet he didn't say anything. He seemed to be thinking something through. If I hadn't been so focused on trying to figure out what the hell was wrong with him, I would have noticed that I could very easily escape once he'd untied me and led me from the small room. I very well would have too, but something wasn't right.

He simply grabbed my hand and led me outside, where I noticed that the sun looked to be just setting. I attempted to ask him once again, "Where are we going? Seán?" I didn't get a response once again and I simply furrowed my eye brows at him. He practically dragged me to his car from there, very nearly throwing me inside before shutting the door again. This was all to fast, and by the time I realized I could make a run for it, he was already in the car and had locked the doors again, his finger resting on it, ready to push down on the button again even if I unlocked mine manually.

 _Looks like he already expects me to try and tuck and roll. He's really planned this out. But... Where the hell are we going?!_ I can only think to myself as I buckle. I can feel his eyes on me as he buckles up as well, and before long we're on the road. I notice the surroundings become more and more familiar the longer I look at the window. _Is he taking me home? There's no way he's suddenly just realized that he's doing something wrong! Something's wrong. Something is very, **VERY** wrong._

Sure enough, before long we're pulling into the parking lot of the apartment complex I live in. He turns the car off and hurries out and around to the passenger side before, again, practically dragging me out of the car and inside the house. "Seán." I get no response. "Seán." I raise my voice a little, yet still no response. "Seán!" By this time he's dragged me back into my own apartment where he almost throws me inside before closing the door and locking it behind him. His eyes, still that unnaturally green color, immediately lock on mine as if he's finally paying attention to what I'm saying. "Why did you bring me home? As happy as I'd be to hear that you've realized what you were doing, I know that's not true!"

"You're right. That's not why. I knew and understood what I was doing, and if I could, I would continue doing it." His response confuses me more than anything. There's a feeling of finality in his voice and it sends chills down my spine. _What does he mean, "if he could"?_ I don't get a chance to voice this question before he grips my wrist, though surprisingly careful enough to not leave a bruise. He leads me to the kitchen and the next few moments go by so fast that I hardly have time to comprehend what happens.

In what seems like only seconds, I see him drop my wrist and go to a drawer, reaching inside to grab something. When he walks back over, whatever he grabbed was hidden behind his back, and I take one step back so he's not right in my face. His face holds a grim and serious look, and it scares me more than any other time when I'd been locked up in that room. He reaches out, pulling me back towards him by my chin and I jump. His next words and actions send me into even more confusion.

"Everybody seems to be worried about you. Everybody. I can't have you being found by any of them, not while I can do something about it."

Before I have time to speak, I feel his lips on mine once again. My mind is reeling, trying to figure out what he's talking about. When he pulls away, I hear him mutter what sounds like an apology, and then I see a flash in my peripherals accompanied by a sharp, sudden flash of pain in my neck. I reach up to my neck with a trembling hand when I feel a warm wetness begin to seep down my neck and collarbone and when my vision blurs. I find something solid sticking out of my neck, and when my vision clears for barely a second, I see the positioning of Seán's arm, and pieces fit together.

I open my mouth and try to speak, only to hear a gurgling sound come out as the blood rises up in my now completely wrecked throat. My vision blurs again, and this time I feel the strength in my legs give out and I collapse to the floor. What I'd managed to figure out was a knife was pulled out of my throat in the process of my fall, and the blood from my wound seems to flow quickly out of my wound, and with my last bit of strength, I reach up to the wound and my hand meets the warm, red liquid around the stab wound in my neck. My vision goes dark and I can no longer hold my hand up any longer, it falling in front of me. The last thing I catch happen is Seán's hand, this time holding the knife in what looks like a cloth, which was most definitely used to wipe off his fingerprints, as he places it in my own hand, careful to move my fingers so that it looks as if I'm clutching it. And with that my eyelids slide shut and...

 **My vision goes black.**


	8. Epilogue

_Mark's Perspective, Two Weeks Later_

Today's the funeral. To think, just two weeks ago I received a phone call from Jack, one that should have sent up plenty of red flags. He'd told me that he'd tried to call (Y/N), to get no response, and that he was beginning to get worried himself. He'd told me that every other time she'd answered the phone even if only because she knew he would just go over to see if she was alright. Back then, I'd just figured she was sick of getting all of those phone calls and messages, maybe she'd turned her phone off. I was so wrong.

The next day I got on a plane to Ireland, and arrived a lot later in the day. Jack met me at the airport, and the very first thing we did was drive to (Y/N)'s apartment. Everything seemed normal at first, although I could tell something was wrong with Jack. I didn't know what though, I couldn't place it. I'm positive it was just his own worry about our friend. We went up to her apartment and knocked. We invited ourselves in when we got no response, and we noticed that everything was extraordinarily quiet in the small apartment.

The first place we checked was her bedroom, then her office, her bathroom, and then the living room that was divided by a half wall, where the kitchen was. The kitchen was the last place we checked, and what we saw there... It still gives me nightmares.

(Y/N) had been laying there, her body stiff and cold, her head surrounded by a large pool of dark red blood, her hand bloodied and loosely gripping a knife. At the time, I couldn't see what exactly had happened, her hair covering what would later be identified as a stab to the throat. I could only stand frozen, and I didn't even notice at first when Jack had run from the room, to what I'd presumed was the bathroom.

I hadn't been expecting to see one of my closest friends committed suicide, and it didn't hit me until I suddenly felt sick to my stomach and ran from the apartment. No one knew what had happened then, and still, no one knows. Now we all sit at her funeral, both family, and close friends, and it's my turn to speak and give some words to remember her by.

I stand up and walk to the wooden podium that stands in front of the open casket. As I pass, my eyes linger on my friend's corpse for just a moment longer before I turn to face the crowd of people that gathered for her. I take a moment to gather myself before I start speaking.

"(Y/N) was an amazing woman. She was one of my closest friends, and I know, as well as most of you, that she was even closer to her family. She always seemed to put a smile on someone's face, and she was a hard worker. We can all agree that her death was unexpected, I'm sure of that. We might not ever know what caused it either, but that doesn't mean we can't hold her in our hearts, despite her being gone. She was loved, by all of us, at least in one way or another. Hopefully, wherever she is now, she's happier than she was here, even if here we all miss her." My words were quick, I didn't want to dwell on them for too long, otherwise I knew I'd start crying, and that was something I refused to do in front of all of these people. Not out of pride, but simply because although I was one of her closest friends, I wasn't family. And her family was going to miss her most.

 **Wherever she is now, and for whatever reason she died, I hope she's happier there than she was here.**


	9. Thank You!

_**Thank you, everyone!**_

 _If you haven't seen my activity, then you might not know it, but I want to take another moment to thank all of you for reading this, this being the third time since I started writing this. All of your support is appreciated. I love knowing that so many people enjoy my work, and even better, that some of you find inspiration in my work! So, thank you all! A story isn't a story without it's audience, and I probably wouldn't have gotten this far, let alone finished it, if it weren't for all of you!  
As a way of giving my thanks, I will give a shout out to the first twenty people to message me, I will make alternative endings later on when I find time, and I will make a Q&A chapter if any of you have any questions for me, whether it be things related to this story (e.g. Why I wrote it, how I managed my time, what motivated me, etc...) or my daily life (e.g. What I enjoy, what I hate, what I do in my free time, etc...).  
Once again, thank you all, and I look forward to seeing you all again in the alternative endings!_

 _ **Sincerely, Kana**_


	10. Alternative Ending 1

_**IMPORTANT NOTE**_ _: This ending is slightly different. I won't go into too much detail. All I will say is that this a different way that Chapter Five could have ended, and instead of rewriting all of Chapter Five, this will be short and picking up right where it's different. Also, this chapter may be a bit descriptive for some readers, so this is your warning._

* * *

"Everybody seems to be worried about you. Everybody. I can't have you being found by any of them, not while I can do something about it."

Before I have time to speak, I feel his lips on mine once again. My mind is reeling, trying to figure out what he's talking about. When he pulls away, I hear him mutter what sounds like an apology. I can't process what's going on until I see a flash in my peripheral vision and suddenly feel something sharp and cold stop abruptly at the side of my neck, nicking my skin.

I didn't understand why he abruptly stopped his attack, but I wasn't about to give him a chance to finish the job. I immediately reached up, grabbing his arm and tearing it away from my neck. With the adrenaline from the realization that I might just die, I managed to twist his arm enough that he dropped the knife, I released his arm and immediately seized the blade. Not once did I take a moment to look at him, nor did I give him a chance to take the knife back. In a panic and without a thought, I take the knife in both hands and thrust it forward, closing my eyes tightly as I felt it sink into something.

I hear a wet cough and something warm fall onto my hands. I look up to see a look of shock and utter horror on Seán's face. Something seems... different, though. His eyes were their usual bright blue. No green tint to the irises. What I hear him clarifies exactly what I'd been wondering, "(Y/N)...? Why di-" He's cut off by another cough and more blood falls onto my hands as he doubles over. I let go of the knife, the sharp metal protruding from his stomach. Blood has begun to seep around the wound that was made. That **I** made.

"Jack?" I manage to croak out, my throat tightening. He had snapped out of whatever had made him act so horrible. At least, he appeared to have snapped out of it. I see him look towards and open his mouth to speak again, only to turn his head down and double over, and collapse. I'm in too much shock to do anything myself.

When I manage to snap myself back into reality, I quickly turn to one of the drawers in the kitchen and grab the first cloth I can find. I turn back to my injured friend. I help him lean against the cupboards before turning my attention to the knife that remained lodged in his abdomen. I reach for it and grip the handle, screwing my eyes tightly shut. I yank, pulling the knife out only to hear a pained cry from Jack. I forced myself to open my eyes and I just stare at my hands as they move to put pressure on the wound, which appeared to be bleeding heavily and hopefully staunch the bleeding. I didn't think I'd gotten him anywhere vital, but the amount of blood there was said otherwise.

I feel my eyes burn, and all I can muster out is a simple, "I'm sorry when you... when you attacked me... Please... please don't die." I look up at him as I say that, and the sight of the blood dripping down his chin from his coughing finally brought the tears to my eyes.

He gives me a confused look before something seems to register after a moment and a look of horror and realization crosses his face. It was as if he'd never noticed what he'd been doing until now. He tries to speak, but only manages to say, "I did all of that didn't I?" He breaks down into another coughing fit.

Things go silent except for his pained breathing and my silent sobs that gradually reduce into nothing but uneven breaths. I keep my hand pressed firmly over the wound up until I feel a sharp pain in my start. I press a hand to my forehead, feeling too much pain in my head for me to care about the warm wetness that touches my forehead as I do so.

Then the pain is gone, and all I can feel is numbness. I can't feel the warmth or the wet feeling of the blood on my hands and face. I can't feel the cloth that has become soaked by now by the blood that has seeped through it, and I can't feel the hard tiles underneath me where I sit. My breathing has returned to normal, no signs that I had just been crying in the way I'm breathing. I try to move my arm, yet nothing happens. All of a sudden I hear a low giggle, and although it's not me, it's... my voice, though it's not at the same time.

The giggle grows louder until it becomes a laugh, one of pure joy, yet absolute insanity. Then it stops abruptly and although I can't see it myself, I can tell that the expression on my face has twisted into a threatening, yet amused one. This has caught Seán's attention, and despite the tired, pained look that still lingers in his eyes, yet another look of confusion enters his gaze, as well as one of concern and worry. He manages to cough out, "What's wrong?"

I hear myself speak, yet I'm not the one doing it, " ** _Well Seán, it's been fun. You've been a very 'cooperative' host, but I think it's about time you hurry up and expire so we can both be done with this._** "

Seán chokes out another question, "Wha... What are you talking about, (Y/-" A look of realization and recognition crosses his extremely pale features as if he something about my voice is familiar.

He doesn't have another chance to speak before I see my hand dart to the knife and thrust it into his chest. Before the blade has a chance to sink into his chest, I try to close my eyes again, not wanting to see this. Despite this, I'm not allowed to just close my eyes and look away. It's not that simple, no matter what I do, I see everything that goes on around me. I can see it where I close my eyes, the image playing on the back of eyelids almost like a film at a cinema. So I see every detail as the blade digs itself deep into his chest. I hear him let out another pained cry, which only gets louder when I watch **my** hands twist the blade within his chest before tearing it back out and stabbing into his chest again.

Before long, I'm looking on as **my** hands continue to stab into my friend and I'm listening on as **my** voice laughs maniacally. Blood having managed to splash onto my face and clothing and up my arm and legs, I try my best to take my eyes off of the limp corpse of my closest friend.  
" _Why am I doing this?! What's going on?!_ " I yell to myself when I can't take it anymore, only hearing it echo around me for a moment. Everything goes silent then for a moment before I hear my own voice, familiar but so very strange, answer me.

 ** _"_** ** _You shouldn't be able to comprehend what I'm doing. Oh well. Looks like I get to the privilege of torturing my new toy even more._** ** _"_**


End file.
